


Scouts Forever

by hohohood



Category: Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hohohood/pseuds/hohohood
Summary: Carter loves Augie. He just didn't realise it until after the world nearly ended.





	Scouts Forever

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't actually any Scouts Guide things on here that I am aware of, but after watching this today for the millionth time, I had to get this all out. I've had these feels forever and I'm glad to say I can finally shut up about them. I hope someone reads this and enjoys it.

Carter wasn’t sure when he had started to fall for Augie. Perhaps it had been right after he saved his life when they were looking for Kendall’s diary. Maybe it was the defeated look he held when Carter had tried to apologise for everything that had happened. He really couldn’t pinpoint it, but he really did have feelings for Augie. And it felt a little ridiculous, actually. Augie, of all people, had been the first to steal Carter’s heart. He had dreamed it would be Angelina Jolie or Kate Moss or Denise, for Christ’s Sake. But it was Augie. It was Augie who looked so happy when he received his Condor Badge. It was Augie who had received his fire-making badge a fortnight after and Carter had organised a sleepover at his house to celebrate it.

He had stolen beer from the fridge and his mom had made cookies to make it even more of a child’s sleepover. It was ridiculous and Carter felt stupid and a little bit like he wanted to kill her for it. But Augie loved it and he had eaten most of them whilst Carter and Ben had had most of the beers. Ben had left to stay in Kendall’s room once his parents had gone to bed and that just left Carter and Augie in the room together. Maybe Ben knew, because he had said he would stay with them that night, but he had given Carter a sly look before he left. And Carter couldn’t say there was a time where he wasn’t more thankful for Ben dating his sister.

“Augie, you don’t need to sleep on the floor. Bed’s big enough for us both.”

Augie was a little reluctant but sleeping in a bed was much more appealing than sleeping on the floor in his sleeping bag. He climbed into the bed and Carter was facing him. If Augie didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought that Carter was coming onto him. He was absent-mindedly playing with Augie’s hair and he had a lazy sort of smile on his face. Everything had been a little different after It had happened. They were all a little different, it was clear to see. Not one of them was the same. Carter the most. He had stopped talking about girls so much and he had started focusing on being with the boys and their friendship. It meant a lot more to him and Augie was pleased with that.

He had always felt as though he cared the most in all of their friendship and now Carter was proving that it meant everything to him, too. Since his dad had died, all Augie had was the Scouts and Carter and Ben. How would have thought that the near end of the world would make everything better for them?

“You’re drunk, Carter.” Augie smiled as he spoke and he rested his hand against Carter’s shoulder, rubbing his thumb over his skin smoothly. “Remember when the cat was on you? I thought I was gonna lose you, then, you know.” His eyes were heavy and his head felt cloudy. When he spoke, it felt like his mouth was miles away from his brain and they weren’t connected at all.

“Yeah, I remember. Hard to forget.” Talking about it wasn’t as bad as his mom thought it was. It was just hard for her because she felt like she could’ve made a difference, though he’s really not sure what that means when the boys had handled themselves (and It) incredibly well. “And you set Rogers on fire. Dude.” Augie turned his head into the pillow and laughed. That had hardly been a highlight of the experience, but Carter was impressed nonetheless. Augie setting someone on fire to protect himself? Hot.

“And the gun you made. That was fucking awesome.” He turned his head back to look at Carter and he looked a little more awake and coherent now. He inhaled sharply and cast his eyes up, no longer looking at Augie. Augie frowned a little and withdraw his hand from Carter’s shoulder, only for it to be caught by Carter’s hand and he laced their fingers together. “I’m really glad that you didn’t die, Augie. Don’t know what I woulda done without you.”

Augie shook his head, his eyes set on their intertwined hands. “You have Ben. And Kendall. Your parents. Denise, too. You don’t need me.” His eyes went a little wide when he felt Carter’s hands on his cheeks and he looked up to find he was watching him now. “I want you, though.” He was drunk. That was all it was. He was drunk. That was all Augie kept repeating to himself. He had heard Carter talk about girls for years. Not so much after It, but he knew that he was a breast fanatic and he wanted to fuck half the girls they went to school with. Only now? He was claiming he wanted Augie and he couldn’t help but feel like this was all some cruel joke.

He had hidden it for a long time, but maybe after It, Augie had realised that life was shorter than he realised it was and love didn’t wait forever. Not that he was claiming to be in love with Carter. Well, maybe he was. Carter just didn’t know about it and he was fine with that. But now Carter did know, it seemed, and he was ridiculing him for it. Carter wet his lips and stroked his thumbs over Augie’s cheeks lightly. “You think I don’t mean it, but I do,” he whispered, leaning forward until their noses were touching, “I want you, Augie.” He leaned in again and sealed their mouths together.

Augie’s hand fell to Carter’s hip and pulled him closer and Carter responded well. They were both new to it and Carter was a little nervous, but God, kissing Augie felt right. It felt perfect. Their first kiss was sweet and soft and Carter wanted it that way. God knows when he pulled away, he waited until Augie smiled and nodded and laced his fingers into the back of Carter’s hair to pull him back again. It was only then that Carter kicked his leg over Augie’s body to straddle him and lace his fingers into his hair to kiss him deeply. It took mere minutes before Carter was grinding his body down onto him and licking his way into his mouth.

They only stopped when Ben knocked on the door and asked to come back in because Carter’s mother was awake. They each had a hard time keeping their hands off each other whilst he was in the room. Ben opted to take the sleeping bag which was perfect news all round. Especially when Carter turned himself away from Augie and rolled his hips back against him. It was safe to say Carter and Augie had more than a few sleepovers after that and many sleepless nights.


End file.
